King K. Rool
How King K. Rool joined the Tourney King K. Rool makes his first appearance in Donkey Kong Country as the game's main antagonist and the seventh and final boss. K. Rool and his gang of minions, the Kremling Krew, come to Donkey Kong Island one stormy night with the intention to steal Donkey Kong's fabled Banana Hoard. King K. Rool sends his Kremling minions to steal the precious bananas. The Kremlings encountered little resistance, as the only person guarding them was Donkey Kong's nephew and apprentice, Diddy Kong. They then seal Diddy in a DK Barrel and steal DK's Bananas. Later, Cranky tells Donkey Kong about that his hoard was stolen and Donkey Kong starts his adventure after King K. Rool. Character Select Screen Animation K. Rool crosses his arms and says "I would, but you're hands are full." to the zooming camera. Special Attacks Blunderbuss (Neutral) K. Rool shoots his Blunderbuss at his opponent. Crownerang (Side) K. Rool takes his crown and chucks it like a boomerang at his opponent. After traveling a distance or hitting his opponent, the crown goes back. Kruel Lariat (Up) K. Rool spins in place with his arms apart attacking anyone near him. If he is in midair, he spins upwards like Link's up special. Earthkuake (Down) K. Rool hammers the ground with his fists, creating a shockwave that travels forward. Fireball Barrage (Hyper Smash) K. Rool leans his head back then begins shooting a barrage of fireballs from his mouth at his opponent. If any of these balls hit, they will explode, causing the opponent to go flying. After 15 fireballs, K. Rool stops. Meteor Shower (Final Smash) K. Rool slams the ground with his foot then raises his hands up, causing a rain of meteors to shower on the field, like the PK Starstorm. These will heavily hurt anyone in the path. Victory Animations #K. Rool beats his chest then says "ALL RIGHT YOU UNAGITATING PIECE OF VERMIN!". #K. Rool tips his crown with "And then there was one." and an evil chuckle. #K. Rool flexes his arms saying "But as you can see, the one with the most toys wins." then throws a punch. On-Screen Appearance K. Rool breaks open his cage at his start point and says "Allow me to relieve you of the hand cannon.". Special Quotes *NO! Keep the cannon! I ONLY WANT THE CRYSTAL COCONUT! (When fighting Alisa, Xiaoyu, Belle, any Sesame Street universe character, the Super Readers, or any Sailor Scout) *WHO CARES YOU IMBECILE?! (When fighting Leo, any Barney & Friends universe character, the Little Einsteins, or any member of the 54th Massachusetts) Trivia *King K. Rool is the fourth King character to be confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Tourney. The first three were Bowser, King Dedede, and King. *The announcer has a special callout for King K. Rool, Robin, Micaiah, Ridley, Jody Summer, Krystal, Mewtwo, and Bowser Jr. in this game, but this was proven false when the announcer was changed from Pat Cashman to Herman Sanchez (Sally Cahill in the sequel). *King K. Rool is one of the many most requested characters for Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. 4 combined that makes an appearance as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Tourney and its sequel. The others are Ridley, Takamaru, Chibi-Robo, Krystal, Ghirahim, Petey Piranha, Waluigi, Dixie Kong, Chrom, Galacta Knight, Jody Summer, Prince of Sable, Kid Icarus's Magnus, and Bowser Jr. Ironically, the latter character DOES appear in Super Smash Bros. 4 as an unlockable playable character (3DS version only, Bowser Jr. doesn't need to be unlocked in the Wii U version). **He along with Ghirahim, Prince of Sable, Galacta Knight, Chibi-Robo, and Dixie Kong are the only ones who receive Universal Translators in both actual gameplay and cutscenes. Ridley and Petey Piranha also have this trait, but they only speak in cutscenes, not actual gameplay. **He along with Krystal and Ghirahim are the only ones that can be imitated by Mokujin, Tetsujin, Kinjin, and Combot. Waluigi also has this trait, but only Combot can imitate him, and not the three aforementioned training dummies. *In both Super Smash Bros. Tourney games, the announcer pronounces K. Rool's name as "King Kay Rool" like in most Donkey Kong series video games; though most Namco characters, such as Shin Kamiya and Ling Xiaoyu, as well as most anime characters, such as Sailor Moon and Naruto, pronounce his name as "King Kuh Rool" like in the Donkey Kong Country American cartoon. *King K. Rool, the Brain, and Mr. Freeze have the same English voice actor. *King K. Rool and Funky Kong have the same Japanese voice actor. *As he did in the Donkey Kong Country American cartoon, King K. Rool is prone to yelling at his opponents and usually calling them mean names; usually "lunkhead" in Tourney. This also applies to original quotes. *The rival of K. Rool is Leo Kliesen. His second rival is also Leo. Category:Donkey Kong characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Veterans that didn't make it to Brawl Category:Most requested veterans Category:Veterans that could've made it into SSB4